Spending All My Time On You
by ElectricBoogaloo
Summary: Why is it that this expressionless and boring guy has caught Grimmjow's attention? It's part of the 100 theme challenge! But all of the chapters are connected! Rated T for future language. Oh, and I DON'T own bleach. At all.
1. Introduction

**A/N:**

**Well. I've taken up the challenge. It's the first thing I've posted, so I hope it's good. So with that, please enjoy!**

**Introduction**

"Ugh," Grimmjow groaned. He was dragged to the mall by his buddy, Noitora. Well, actually, they weren't exactly 'buddies'. In fact, Grimmjow hated the spoon. "Why the hell am I here?"

"I need someone to help me pick out clothes for the party," Noitora explained. He was digging through a pile of t-shirts on the sales table.

"So you decided to pick me?" Grimmjow just wanted to go back to his apartment and snooze.

"Well, duh," he said like it was obvious. "I like your style."

The blue-haired man just sighed. _I don't even wanna go to this stupid party. _

Noitora was holding a party at his flat, and had decided to invite Grimmjow for some dumb reason. Half the people he had invited Grimmjow didn't even know. He wasn't even sure if Noitora himself knew them.

Noitora acknowledged Grimmjow's grumpy expression and thought of some way to make him cheer up. "If you want, I'll let you invite somebody so you won't get bored.," he smiled at the shorter boy.

"Like who?"

Noitora tapped his chin. He looked around the store. His eyes landed on the cashier. He was a short guy with black hair. The man's facial expression was blank. Noitora grinned. _He looks interesting._ He looked back at his 'friend'. "Will you go ask that man if they have this shirt in a medium?" He gestured to the cashier.

"Whatever," Grimmjow snatched the orange shirt. _Why does he want THIS shirt? It's hideous! _He sauntered over to the short guy. "Do you have this in a size medium?"

"I'll check," the raven-haired boy said, emotionless.

_Woah. _Grimmjow was taken back. He had never heard someone speak so…bland.

The boy returned empty handed. "Sorry. We don't."

Grimmjow stared into his big, emerald-colored eyes. He was slightly mesmerized.

"Are you alright?"

Grimmjow shook his head, coming out of a daze. "Oh. Um, yeah. Sure. Thanks."

"Why do you even want a shirt this ugly?" Shorty asked. He still showed no emotion. Not even disgust of the shirt.

"That's what I said!" Grimmjow exclaimed.

They cashier narrowed his eyes. "Then why are you buying it?"

"What? I'm not." Grimmjow inquired, confused.

"Then why do you have it?"

Grimmjow finally realized what it looked like. "Oh! No, it's not mine. It's for my…friend. That guy over there," he pointed his thumb in Noitora's direction.

"Why is he smiling at us?" The raven-haired one asked, examining Noitora.

Grimmjow whipped his head around, eyes searching for Noitora. He found him by the sales table, creepily smiling in their direction.

Grimmjow sighed. "Just ignore him. He's a fag," he turned his attention back to the boy. For some reason, he was fascinated by this guy, even though he'd only just talked to him. He didn't even know his name. "What's your name, anyway?"

"Ulquiorra Cifer," he responded, looking Grimmjow right in the eyes. "And you?"

Grimmjow smiled and stuck his hand out. "Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez."

Ulquiorra took his hand and shook it.

When he released Cifer's hand, he thought back to what Noitora had said. _So I can invite anyway I want, huh? _He stared down at Ulquiorra. A smile pulled at the corners of his mouth. "Hey, are you up for a party tonight?"

Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow. "When?"

Grimmjow grinned and could have swore that he saw Ulquiorra smile a little too.

**A/N:**

**Well there you have it! I'm better at writing alternate universe better, so I did. I hope you like it! Please review, because I need to know how I'm doing. Criticism is cool too. **


	2. Love

**A/N:**

**Well here's the next theme! It turned out…alright. I like it! I hope you do too! :{D**

**Love**

"Dammit!" Grimmjow slammed his fist on the game device in front of him.

"Calm down. It's just a game," Ulquiorra blandly told his friend.

Grimmjow and Ulquiorra had known each other for two months now. They had actually become really close. Even though Ulquiorra was expressionless, he was still a pretty awesome guy. Grimmjow found him funny and entertaining to be around.

"I just don't see how this yellow dot can be so bad at directions!" Grimmjow shouted at the game. They were at the arcade and Grimmjow had taken a liking to the classic game Pacman. The bad part was that he wasn't too good at it.

"Aren't you the one controlling it?" Ulquiorra pointed out.

"So? This thing just doesn't want to listen to me!" Grimmjow was just making up excuses.

Cifer sighed. "Maybe you should find another game."

Grimmjow shot him a "What the hell are you talking about" look.

Ulquiorra returned it with the "You're such a dumb-ass" look. Ulquiorra just stared at the screen of the game and sighed. "Look, to be honest, this game doesn't seem to be too hard."

Grimmjow stopped what he was doing and looked right at his friend. "Yeah? I'd like to see you beat it," he challenged.

"Fine. But if I win, you have to promise that we can go eat lunch. It's already 1:00 p.m. and I'm hungry."

Grimmjow smirked. "You've got yourself a deal, Shorty," he thought for minute. "But if you don't beat it, then you have to pay for me to play it five more times!"

Ulquiorra nodded and shook the blue-haired man's hand. Grimmjow was confident that Ulquiorra would lose.

"Iced water with a lemon," Ulquiorra told the waitress before she turned and walked towards the kitchen.

They were at a local eatery and were sitting at a booth, facing opposite of each other. "I still can't believe you beat the freaking game!" Grimmjow was still shocked.

"I told you it wasn't hard," Ulquiorra stated.

"Maybe for you," Grimmjow muttered under his breath. After Ulquiorra won, he forced Grimmjow to take him to the new casual food place called "Just Eat It". _What a dumb name, _had thought. "Do you actually like the name of this dump?"

"No. I find it extremely cheesy," Ulquiorra answered.

Grimmjow threw him an appalled look. "Then why on earth did you choose here of all places?"

"Because I knew you'd hate it."

Jaegerjaquez glared at him. Even though Grimmjow acted like he was mad, on the inside he was kind of…happy that Ulquiorra knew him so well. Every time Cifer teased him, he just loved it. It was kinda like his drug in a way. Other than smoking. That was his drug too.

"Why are you blushing?" Ulquiorra questioned Grimmjow.

Grimmjow looked back at him. "Wha-?" He threw his hands to his face and felt his cheeks burning. Realizing this just made him go even redder. "It's…it's just cause it's hot in here, ok?"

"You're wearing shorts and a short-sleeve. How are you possibly hot?"

Grimmjow started to panic, searching for an answer. _Why am I blushing? _"I just am!"

"Fine. Whatever," Ulquiorra looked away.

Grimmjow let out a sigh of relief. This had been happening a lot lately. He knew that Ulquiorra had become his best friend, but that was it. _He's just my friend…that's all I want… _

Grimmjow looked back up at his bestie. He just sat there and stared at him. His heart was beating furiously. _There's no way I love him! _His heart beat got faster, and his palms got sweaty. _I don't love him! He's just my friend._

Ulquiorra looked back at Grimmjow, and their eyes locked. _Grimmjow's heart stopped. Just…friends…right? _

**A/N:**

**Yes, I know Grimmjow kind of had some OOCness. Whatever. It turned out pretty good! Yay!**


	3. Light

**A/N:  
I don't really like this chapter. It was pretty lame and cheesy, but I couldn't think of what to do with this theme! But, I hope you enjoy it.**

**Light**

By now, Grimmjow had realized that he might really love Ulquiorra. You'd think this would make him relax since he finally had it all figured out. But that was the opposite of how he felt. Now he was freaking out. He wanted to know if Ulquiorra felt the same! Because if he did, he sure didn't show it.

"Crap!" Grimmjow ran over to the stove. He was trying to make himself a simple omelet, but he lost track of the time while fussing about Ulquiorra, and the omelet had started to burn. He turned the stove off quickly and threw the omelet away. "Ugh." Smoke filled the room, and he could barely see.

His ears perked up when he heard the sound of his phone telling him that he had an incoming call. He ran out of the kitchen to retrieve his phone. Blinded by the smoke, he tripped over his coffee table and landed face-first into his carpet. "Fuck!" He quickly scrambled to his feet and grabbed his phone off the coffee table. "H-hello?"

"Why do you sound breathless?" Grimmjow heard the boring voice of his love interest.

_Ulquiorra! _"Um, I," _Should I tell him?_ " I was just…just working out!"

"Pfft," Ulquiorra started to laugh. "Yeah, whatever."

Grimmjow smacked himself on the head. _Why did I say that? _"ANYWAY. Why did you call?" Grimmjow was dying to change the subject.

"Oh yeah. You wanna hang out in the town today?"

_Hells yeah! _"Ummm, yeah. Sure. Whatever," Grimmjow tried to sound aloof.

"Cool. I'll come around 2:00."

_I get to see Ulquiorra! Yes! _Grimmjow was practically dancing.

"GRIMMJOW," Ulquiorra sounded slightly angry.

"Oh, yeah, what?"

"Is that alright?" Ulquiorra was referring to the time he was to come over.

"Sounds good," Grimmjow agreed.

"Alright. See you then."

"Catch you later," Grimmjow responded. And with that, they both hung up.

Just talking to Ulquiorra made all his questions come back. _Does he like me too? What would he say if I confessed? WHAT DO I DO? _Grimmjow's pulse sped up. _Why can't I think clearly? _

For the next few hours, Grimmjow spent his time showering, brushing his teeth, and picking out an outfit. The outfit picking took the longest. By the time 2:00 came, the blue-haired man was dressed and ready to go.

_Knock. Knock. _

Grimmjow's head flew up. _He's here! _He ran and opened up the door. "Sup," he greeted Ulquiorra.

"Hey," the raven-haired boy replied. "Ready to go?"

"Yep," Grimmjow said with a smile.

They both stepped out of the doorway and headed out to town. "Where are we going anyway?" Grimmjow asked the smaller man.

"Wherever. Let's just walk around," he replied.

Grimmjow just nodded. _Damn, I can't focus! _He looked down at his best friend. Grimmjow smiled to himself and relaxed. His head cleared and he finally calmed down. Then something clicked in his head.

Ulquiorra was kind of like Grimmjow's light. Every time Grimmjow started freaking, and couldn't see what he was doing, he would look at Ulquiorra and would instantly relax and know what to do next.

As cheesy as it sounds, Grimmjow was sure it was true. He smiled to himself. _Ulquiorra's my light, eh? _Grimmjow quietly chuckled to himself. _When did I get this lame?_

**A/N:**

**Grimmjow is pretty lame in this one. Oh well. **


	4. Dark

**A/N:**

**Yay! It's the fourth chapter! It's pretty angst at the end. Ew. But whatever. Overall, it's ok!**

**Dark**

"Ouch!" Grimmjow was bitten by damned mosquito again. "Anyone have some after bite crap?"

"I do!" the pinked-haired man handed Grimmjow a tube. Pinky's name was Szayel. Grimmjow thought he was a huge nerd. Mostly because of the specs.

"Thanks, Pinky," he told the nerd.

Noitora had decided on a camping trip and had determined that it would be a great idea to make Grimmjow and Ulquiorra join him and Szayel. So here Grimmjow was. In the middle of a forest, surrounded by annoying bugs. He wouldn't have come if a certain short, black-haired man hadn't of been invited as well. Something made Grimmjow think that Noitora was aware of this.

"Alright! Everyone has their tent, correct?" Noitora asked excitedly.

"Yes," everyone replied.

"Coolio! Now put them up!"

"What? I don't know how to et up a tent!" Grimmjow whined.

"Oh? Then what were you planning on doing? Sleeping on top of it?" Noitora snickered.

Grimmjow huffed. _How am I supposed to know how to put this plastic up? _

"I'll help you."

Grimmjow whipped around to see Ulquiorra standing behind him. "Oh. Thanks, man."

Ulquiorra set his stuff down and walked over to help his friend. "So why are you here anyway? You don't seem like a very 'campy' person."

Grimmjow stared at him like he was an idiot . "Are you kidding? You seem less campy then me!"

"I just came because you did," Ulquiorra stated like it was a well-known fact.

Grimmjow gaped at him. He had no idea what to say. He was simply dumbfounded.

"What? You're my best friend. So why shouldn't I base my decision on you? I don't know these people," Ulquiorra explained when he saw how speechless Grimmjow was.

"Oh. Right," Grimmjow felt like a moron. _Duh! He doesn't feel that way about me! _Still, he was glad he decided to come.

"Ok! Let's make s'mores now!" Noitora's annoyingly chipper voice shouted through the woods.

They all went around the fire and each sat on a log. They passed around the graham crackers, chocolate, and marshmallows.

"Here," Grimmjow handed Ulquiorra the sweets.

Ulquiorra held up his palm. "Nah. I don't like sweets."

"…What are you? Queer?" Noitora joined in.

"No. I just don't like them. It's an opinion, you dim-wit."

Grimmjow looked at him for a few seconds before setting the items down. _Well I learned something new about him. _

"Let's play a game," Noitora suggested.

"Why are you such a child?" Szayel asked the tall man.

"Oh come on! It'll be fun!" Noitora tried to get them all pumped. "We'll play a bravery game."

"Huh?" Grimmjow asked, his mouth full of s'more.

"Like a bravery test. We'll go in pairs into the woods. One goes into the left side of the woods, the other go to the right side. First one that comes back before times up loses," Noitora explained proudly.

They all glanced at each other. "Sure. Why not?" Szayel decided for the group.

"WHAT? I don't wanna play some shitty game!" Grimmjow protested.

"Why? Scared?" Ulquiorra tested Grimmjow.

Grimmjow gawked at him. "NO! I'm fine. Let's go! Right now!" Grimmjow jumped up to his feet.

"Sweet! Alright, the pairs will be me and Szayel and Grimmjow and Ulquiorra," Noitora winked at Grimmjow.

Grimmjow blushed furiously. _Thank God it's night. No one can see my face. _

"Let's head out!" Noitora stomped towards the right side of the woods. "Thirty minutes!" He called out.

Grimmjow sighed. "Let's go, dude."

With that, they set out into the dark woods. Grimmjow was getting kind of nervous being alone with Ulquiorra in the woods. He looked down and at his friend and saw him looking at Grimmjow too. They linked eye contact for millisecond, then Grimmjow quickly averted his eyes. What was it about Ulquiorra that made him so damn nervous?

"This is so stupid," Ulquiorra finally spoke.

"I know, right," Grimmjow agreed. "Hope you don't get afraid, Shorty."

"One, don't call me that," Ulquiorra glared at him. : Two, I won't. Besides, you're here with me, right?"

Grimmjow's heart skipped a beat. "R-right," he was getting nervous again. He was scared, but not because of the woods.

A few minutes passed before either of them spoke. Ulquiorra finally piped up, "You know you're my best friend, right?"

Grimmjow had to pinch himself so that he wouldn't grin. "Yeah. You too."

There was silence again. Grimmjow was tense.

"So, I wanted to say thanks," Ulquiorra continued. "because I've never had a best friend."

What Grimmjow did next, terrified him. He couldn't help it. Ulquiorra was being so cute and pitiful. So Grimmjow blamed him.

There, in the dark of the night, Grimmjow leaned down and kissed his best friend. It only lasted 2 seconds. But that was enough to make Grimmjow freak and run out of the woods, leaving Ulquiorra in the dark.

They lost the game.

**A/N:**

**So that's it. Grimmjow is so OOC. So is Ulquiorra in this chapter. Oh well.**


	5. Seeking Solace

**Seeking Solace **

Ulquiorra just stared at the empty cage. All that was left in it was shavings, a water bottle, a wheel, and a half empty food bowl. His mind was blank. All he needed was some comfort.

He strode over to where his phone sat and picked it up. He scrolled through his contact list and found his best friend. He pressed call.

After a few rings, Grimmjow picked up. "Hello?"

"Hey," his usual emotionless voice just sounded…lifeless.

Grimmjow noticed it. "What's up?"

"Um," Ulquiorra sniffled. "Can you come over?"

_Is he crying? _"Totally. Be there soon," Grimmjow told him before hanging up. Grimmjow walked to his room and yanked some clothes on. He grabbed a piece of bread and ran out the door. _What's wrong with him? _

Twenty minutes later, Grimmjow arrived at Ulquiorra's front door. He knocked on the door and waited for Ulquiorra to answer.

"Sup with you?" Grimmjow said looking at the small man. "I thought you were crying over the phone."

Ulquiorra just stared at him blankly. "God, no. I'm not that upset."

"Oh. Then what's up?" Grimmjow stepped into his house.

"Fuzzy died."

Grimmjow just stared at him. "Who?"

"Fuzzy. My hamster. I told you about him."

Grimmjow had to cover his mouth not to laugh. _ That's such a generic name. _"Um, I'm sorry?"

"Yeah. It made me sad."

_He doesn't look sad. _"So, you called me…why?" _Not that I'm not happy. _

"Because I need comfort. Aren't you my best friend?" Ulquiorra bluntly asked.

"Yeah, I guess. So what can I do to help?"

"I dunno. Let's just…let's just go see a movie," Ulquiorra suggested.

"Sure," Grimmjow walked back outside the door. _I'm his comfort item? _

"What's playing?"

"I have no idea. We'll just have to see."

_**At the theater **_

"Oh sweet! Let's get snacks!" Grimmjow ran over to the counter. His mouth watered as he stared at the rows of candy. "Sour Gummies, please!"

"Sure thing," the man behind the counter grabbed the box and set it on the table.

Grimmjow turned to Ulquiorra. "What are you getting?"

"Nothing. I don't like sweets, remember?"

"Oh yeah. We can at least get some popcorn, right?"

"I guess," Ulquiorra eyed the popcorn. "But no butter."

Grimmjow's eyes widened. "No butter? But I always get extra!"

"Well too bad. I get none."

"But eating popcorn without butter is like eating grapefruit without sugar!"

"I don't use sugar on my grapefruit either."

Grimmjow's jaw dropped. "You're messed up."

"At least I'm healthy."

"You seem pretty sick to me," Grimmjow retorted.

_**10 Minutes Later**_

Grimmjow and Ulquiorra sat in the theater. They had finally compromised on each buying a small popcorn. Grimmjow's had a LOT of butter while Ulquiorra's was as bland as his personality. They had decided on some action movie with bad actors. Grimmjow just slept through half of it.

_**An hour later**_

"That movie blowed," Grimmjow freely criticized the movie they had just watched.

"Yeah, it kinds sucked," Cifer agreed.

Grimmjow looked at him, confused. "You seemed pretty into it to me. Your eyes were glued to the screen."

"How would you even know? You were asleep through most of it."

Grimmjow scoffed. "I was not!"

"Oh yeah?" Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow. "What was the main character's name?"

"Brad," Grimmjow answered almost instantly.

"…No. You're so stupid," Ulquiorra shook his head.

Grimmjow started to insult the small man beside him, but stopped himself. _Hey, at least I cheered him up. _

**A/N: **

**It's short, but whatever. Turned out cool. Kinda. This is just how I interpret him 'seeking solace' or whatever. **


	6. Break Away

**A/N:**

**Done. Since these are so short, I can post a few a day. I will. But anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

**Break Away**

Grimmjow had had it. He felt like he was going to burst. He liked Ulquiorra so much, that it was just pitiable. The worst part was that only he knew. Or so he assumed. Noitora seemed suspicious. Every time he was in the same room with the fagot, it was all "So how's it with you and that short guy?" or "You seem pretty jolly today!" and sometimes even "So what's gay sex like?"

"How the hell should I know?" Was always Grimmjow's response.

But that wasn't what was bugging him. It was the fact that no one knew. He didn't want to have to deal with all these…_feelings _by himself! He had no idea what to do. All he wanted was to break away from his silence. He had to tell someone. Soon.

The last person he wanted to tell was definitely Noitora. Or maybe Ulquiorra. No…it was a dead even.

He just needed SOMEONE. Anyone.

Grimmjow sighed._ Oh my fucking God…_

He got up off his coach and walked towards the door. He pulled on his shoes and stepped into the quiet hall. _I just need some fresh air. _

_**45 minutes later**_

"I mean, we're BEST FRIENDS so there's no way he can like me, right? Right. But…I can't just get rid of these feelings! I like him so much! But I'm not positive that he DOESN'T like me too. I'm just assuming…what do you think?" Grimmjow looked up.

"…Right, um, who are you again?"

"A CONFUSED MAN!" Grimmjow shouted. He had roamed the streets for about 30 minutes until he stopped at a café. He sat down with a random man and had poured out his emotions to the stranger. _This way he won't know anything! _

"You know, I should just-" the stranger began to say his want to leave.

"We hang out, like, all the time! But that doesn't mean he likes me. Friends. That's all we are. Plus, it's not like I could tell even if he DID like me."

The unknown person swallowed, knowing he couldn't escape. "W..why not?"

"Well he's emotionless."

"He has to have emotion."

"Nope. None what-so-ever."

"Ok. Maybe just a tad-"

"NO."

The men quickly shut up. "Alright. Alright. Have you even…hinted it?" He was searching for something to change the subject.

Grimmjow scratched his head. "Not that I can…remember…" His voice trailed off as he remembered something. He instantly went red.

The man raised a brow. "What?"

"Well…there was…a small hint…maybe," his face was on fire.

"Well what was it?"

"Um," Grimmjow averted his guys to stare at the floor. "Would you call a kiss a…hint?"

"…yes."

"Oh."

"What'd he do?"

"Well, I'm not su-" at that moment, Grimmjow phone rang. "Hold on," he peered at the screen. "Holy shit!"

"WHAT?" the man panicked like Grimmjow's head had just caught on fire.

"It's him!" Grimmjow's eyes were wide. _Should I answer it? _He opened his phone cautiously. "Aloha." _Damn. That wasn't cool! _

"Grimmjow," Ulquiorra's careless voice came through the speakers. "Let's hang out. I'm bored."

Grimmjow's looked into the stranger's eyes. He mouthed 'He wants to hang out'.

The dude returned by mouthing 'Put it on speaker'.

The blue-haired boy nodded and clicked the button labeled **SPEAKER**.

"Well?" Ulquiorra asked. He was impatient, though you couldn't tell.

Grimmjow pleaded with his eyes for an answer from his acquaintance. The stranger-guy nodded furiously.

"Yeah, totally," Grimmjow finally responded.

"Cool. Meet me at the station."

"Will do," Grimmjow hung up. He stared at his helper and grinned. "Thanks, man."

"No prob," the guy smiled back. "Glad to help."

"Well I guess I better go now," Grimmjow pushed his seat back and stood up. He stared down at the man who had just listened to him complain. "What's your name anyway?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki," the orange-haired boy announced. "Well since I told you, you tell me."

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez," Grimmjow answered. "Thanks again, Ichigo."

"Don't worry about it."

And with that, Grimmjow took his leave. Somehow, he felt a lot lighter. Like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

**A/N:**

**I'm not sure if these stories are SUPPOSED to link. But mine will. Kinda. I'm glad I brought Ichigo in! Sooo, please review!**


	7. Dream

**A/N:**

**Ok, so this chapter might confuse you. So allow me to explain: this is what Ulquiorra was doing in the last chapter while Grimmjow was with Ichigo. Sooo…yeah I hope you understand!**

**Dream**

"I love you," the amazing words left the expressionless boy.

"What?" Grimmjow's eyes widened in disbelief. He stared at the man before him. "I…I think I heard wrong."

The boy took a deep breath. "I," he gestured towards himself. "Love," he made a heart with his hands. "You," he finished, pointing at Grimmjow.

Grimmjow sputtered. He was simply lost for words. _Is this a joke? _Grimmjow looked into the eyes of the small man in front of him. He didn't _look _like he was joking. "Um."

"What?" the raven-haired boy seemed impatient. "Give me an answer. Straight up."

"Wha-?" Grimmjow was to overwhelmed. "I…I sh-should," he didn't know where he was going with this.

"Come on."

Grimmjow started to get flustered. _Too much_. Like a coward, Grimmjow turned on his heel and ran off.

"Tch," the remaining boy grinded his teeth. "What did I expect? Suddenly saying that nonsense," he looked up and saw the blue hair in the distant. Wait. Was he…coming back?

"Ok. Look, dude," Grimmjow had ran back. He just had to calm himself down. _I can do this. _"I…about you, I-"

Then Ulquiorra woke up. Every single night, he would have the same dream. Well, each time was slightly different. Once, Grimmjow never ran off. Another, he ran off, but didn't come back. It was agitating.

Ulquiorra sighed. _So aggravating… _

The emotionless man had been like this ever since their camping trip. He blamed Grimmjow for all of his dreams. Or were they nightmares? Ulquiorra didn't know. That was another problem. He had been so…confused since that time…

Ulquiorra blushed. He hadn't called Grimmjow since then. Grimmjow hadn't called either. It had been over a week now. Truth be told, they were both terrified.

"I wonder what he's doing right now," Ulquiorra muttered to himself. "I bet he's not half as agitated as I am."

Ulquiorra glanced at his phone. Then at his clock.

"What? I slept till 1:00 o'clock?" Ulquiorra never slept past, at most, 10:00. _This is really getting to me. _He glanced back at his phone and decided to check it. One new message. It was from Szayel.

Ulquiorra and Szayel had become friends during the camping trip. Mostly because Ulquiorra and Grimmjow refused to talk to each other after the incident in the woods. So, in the end, Szayel and Ulquiorra exchanged numbers.

The green-eyed boy flipped his phone open and clicked on his message. It said:

**Hey, dude. Noitora and I are going to this café later. Wanna come?**

Ulquiorra thought for a moment. _Fresh air will do me some good. _He replied to Szayel agreeing that he'd go. He then walked into his room and changed clothes.

No more then 20 minutes later, Szayel was at Ulquiorra's door, along with Noitora. As they stepped out onto the sidewalk, Szayel turned and looked at Ulquiorra. "What's up with you?"

"Huh? Oh…nothing," Ulquiorra shook his head.

Noitora stared at the short man. "Where's your best friend?"

"Not here, obviously."

"I know THAT. I meant, WHY is he not here?"

"Did you invite him?"

"Well…no."

"Then there you go."

Noitora scowled at the boy, knowing he was right. "You know what I mean! You guys are always together. So why not now?"

Ulquiorra didn't respond. Szayel noticed the look in Ulquiorra's usually emotionless eyes. "Hey, why don't you call him? Invite him to come," Szayel asked, trying to help.

Ulquiorra pondered about this. _It would be easier to confront him with more people around. _He thought some more. _But, it would have to be in private_. "Ok. Sure. Hold on," he pulled out his phone.

The raven-haired man took a deep breath and pressed call. After three rings, he heard the sound of Grimmjow's voice. It was slightly…reassuring.

"Hello?" Ulquiorra began. "Let's hang out. I'm bored."

**A/N:**

**Alright, I know where I'm going with this, so hang on. I'm getting there. So I hope you enjoyed! Please review! **


	8. Innocence

**A/N:**

**I didn't like writing this one. It's also pretty short. So, I'm sorry about that. Enjoy!**

**Innocence **

_2:03. _Grimmjow looked around. He was waiting for Ulquiorra, Szayel, and Noitora on the corner of the street. Honestly, he felt really stupid waiting there alone. He hadn't asked where they were going.

Grimmjow rubbed his hands on his jeans. His palms had gotten sweaty because he was nervous about seeing Ulquiorra. _Why did I agree to this? I'm not ready_.

"What's up, Jaws?" Noitora's voice came from behind Grimmjow.

Grimmjow turned around and glared at the tall man. "Jaws?"

"Yeah. Because you have a really toothy smile. It's actually kind of creepy."

"Well excuse me!"

"Just ignore him. He's an idiot," Szayel said while shaking his head at his friend's stupidity.

"That doesn't give him the right t-" That's when Grimmjow's gaze fell on the short man in the back.

Szayel and Noitora turned around to see where Grimmjow was looking. The two exchanged glances. "Let's go to the café now," Szayel offered.

"I don't know," Noitora smirked. "It's kind of interesting to see them react-"

"WALK," Szayel pushed Noitora.

An awkward silence fell upon Ulquiorra and Grimmjow, who were in the back.

_Why did I come? This is so awkward! _Grimmjow was getting nervous all over again.

"You're gonna have to explain sometime, you know," Ulquiorra finally spoke.

Grimmjow just looked at him. "Oh. Um, what about?"

"Don't play stupid," Ulquiorra was getting annoyed.

Grimmjow knew EXACTLY what he was talking about. He just didn't wanna say so.

"Thanks to you, I can't sleep well." Ulquiorra accused Grimmjow.

Grimmjow blinked. "Wait. Are you saying…you've been thinking about me?" Grimmjow sneered.

"What? No, I'm saying…I don't know…look, it's YOUR fault. Take responsibility," Ulquiorra muttered.

Grimmjow was shocked. For once, the dull boy had shown emotion! He didn't know what to say. "Take…responsibility."

"Yes! For what you…did," Ulquiorra looked away.

_This is getting fun. _"And what exactly did I do?" Grimmjow was playing innocent.

Ulquiorra glared at him. "You know what you did."

"No…I can't say I do," Grimmjow stifled a laugh.

"Yes. You do."

"No. I don't."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"N-"

"YOU KISSED ME!" Ulquiorra shouted at Grimmjow, frustrated.

Grimmjow gaped at him, a blush creeping up on his face.

That got Szayel and Noitora's attention. They turned around to stare at the pair. Szayel's mouth was open. Noitora was cracking up.

Grimmjow's head was practically a tomato. He turned to look at Ulquiorra, who was equally as red. _I hate him. _

"Oh! So you like him, huh Grimmy?" Noitora was having a blast.

"Sh-shut up!" Grimmjow avoided any eye contact.

"Tell me Ulquiorra, is he a good kisser?" Noitora looked at he smaller of the two.

Ulquiorra didn't say anything. He was wearing his expressionless face again. All he did was walk over to Noitora, give him a death-glare, and punch him in the gut.

**A/N:**

**I've decided to link all of my chapters. I don't like just making them each a one-shot or whatever. So I hope you like that!**


	9. Drive

**A/N:**

**This is pretty much just a goofy chapter. Nothing too serious. But we'll get to it next chapter. **

**Drive**

"Geez man! I STILL don't get why you did that!" After about 15 minutes of Noitora rolling on the floor and whining stuff like 'Poor me', they finally started walking again. Yet Noitora was still complaining. "It was just a joke! Why were you so serious?"

Everyone just pretended not to hear him. _Damn annoying bastard. _Grimmjow was beyond annoyed. He was past blushing. Now he on to scowling.

Grimmjow sneaked a peek at Ulquiorra. He still had a light red tint on his cheeks. Grimmjow normally would have laughed and bugged Ulquiorra about it, but he couldn't really do that now.

"You're such a freak!" Noitora was still going on. "Oh wait! Maybe it's 'cause you lo-"

"I know how to kill a guy in one punch," Ulquiorra threatened, staring right at Noitora.

Noitora looked back and gulped.

"Wanna see?" Ulquiorra tested, narrowing his a bit.

Panic was clear on Noitora's face. "H-hey! What's you say, Szayel?"

Szayel looked at him, perplexed. "What? I didn't say anything."

Noitora leaned in to the pink-haired man. "Dude. Can't you fucking help me out for once?"

Szayel crossed his arms. "Oh, so getting you out of having to receive a ticket isn't helping?"

"Ok, that was ONE t-"

"Three times."

"So?"

"So quit bugging me!"

"Oh, so I'm BUGGING y-"

"Woah. Wait. You got a ticket?" Grimmjow butted in.

"ALMOST got a tick-"

"Almost got THREE tickets," Szayel corrected him.

"Whatever. Same diff," Noitora huffed.

"When? Why?" Grimmjow was curious.

"Um, like a few weeks ago," Noitora scratched his head.

"It was only, like, a week ago," Szayel added.

"DUDE! Can't I have ANYTHING?" Noitora was whining again.

"WHY?" Grimmjow wanted his answer.

"Oh. 'reckless driving' or something queer like that," Noitora shrugged, acting like it was no big deal.

"Hold up. You have a CAR?" Grimmjow stopped walking and stared at the tall, reckless driving maniac.

Noitora stopped too and looked at him. "Yeah."

"Since when?"

"I've had one for years now."

"Only a year," Szayel piped up again.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Noitora whipped around to glare at his friend.

Grimmjow pinched his nose. _The fuck… _"Ok, so WHY are we walking again?"

"Exercise will do you good, Grimmy!" Noitora smiled cheerfully.

"Why are you such a moron? I don't wanna walk! Where's your car?"

"…home."

"Alright. Let's go," Grimmjow started to head for Noitora's house.

"Wait! Why? That'd be pointless! We're already over here so-"

"Wow, Noitora. I would think you'd want to show off this car of yours," Grimmjow faked a shocked appearance.

**At Noitora's House**

"So? How is she?" Noitora asked, expectantly.

Grimmjow snorted. "She?"

"Yeah. SHE'S a GIRL."

"What's _her_ name then?" Grimmjow mocked.

Noitora squinted his eyes. "I didn't name it, dip-shit."

Szayel turned and looked at Noitora. "Yes, you did. Isn't it Lad-"

"NO! No, I did not!" Noitora quickly cut Szayel off.

"Well this is interesting! I never thought I'd see YOU embarrassed, Noitora," Grimmjow sneered at him.

"I'm not!" Noitora looked down for a minute. "Ok, um, I named her…Lady Gaga."

Grimmjow's jaw fell to the ground. "WHAT? THE SINGER?" Grimmjow couldn't control his laughter.

"Y-yes!" Noitora hid his face with his hand.

Grimmjow held his stomach. _When have I laughed this much? _"Why? Why such a stupid name?"

Noitora glowered at him. "If you must know, she's my favorite singer, ok?"

"Oh really? How lame."

"Hey! Poker Face is genius!" Noitora shot at the blue-haired boy.

This just made Grimmjow laugh even more. "Yeah, and so is The Climb," Grimmjow sarcastically added.

"Look, do wanna ride or not?" Noitora changed the subject. Mostly because he didn't have a comeback.

This got Grimmjow to shut up. "Hell yeah!" He swiftly jumped in the front seat.

"No way, Jose," Szayel pulled Grimmjow out by his collar. "I get shotgun."

Grimmjow was too excited to put up a fight, so he just switched into the back. "Alright let's go!"

"Wait. Safety first. Is everyone buckled up?" Noitora peered in his front mirror.

"When the fuck did you care about safety, Mr. Reckless?" Grimmjow laughed.

Noitora looked at him for a long time. "…NEVER! Let's get this show on the road!"

Noitora started up the car, and was about to pull away, when there was a loud thud at the door.

"Are you seriously trying to get rid of me, or are you all just a bunch of worthless imbeciles?" Ulquiorra was standing outside the car all alone.

"You're still here?" Noitora looked up at the forgotten boy.

"NOITORA!" Szayel punched the moron.

"Yes. I am. So let me in unless you want a huge dent in your precious Lady Gaga."

"Ok! Ok!" Noitora unlocked the door, allowing Ulquiorra to slide into the backseat.

Ulquiorra looked at Grimmjow until he had gotten his attention. The boy looked him straight in the eye and then nodded towards Grimmjow's phone.

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow and flipped open his phone. There was a message from Ulquiorra. It read: **You'll explain it all to me later, Jaegerjaquez. **

Grimmjow speedily replied with: **Fine. Under one condition. **

Ulquiorra looked up at Grimmjow and raised his brows. He typed back: **What is it?**

Grimmjow sent his final message: **Don't punch me in the gut. **

**A/N:**

**There you have it. Just a weird and pointless chapter. Not much Ulquiorra. But there will be a lot of him and Grimmy next chapter. *thumbs up***


	10. Breathe Again

**A/N:**

**YAY! There's more Grimmjow and Ulquiorra. Not exactly enough in my book. But we'll get there…eventually.**

**Breathe Again**

"Explain," Ulquiorra folded his arms across his chest.

"I…you…what?" Grimmjow stuttered about. He didn't want to say the truth. _What's a good excuse? _"A…bug…was on your lips?"

"Bullshit," Ulquiorra knew for a fact he was lying. Well, anyone could probably tell he was fibbing.

Grimmjow and Ulquiorra had successfully escaped Noitora and Szayel. While they were driving, they had Noitora drop them off, saying 'we have somewhere to be'. At first, Noitora tried to get them to jump out of the moving car, but Szayel told him that he wouldn't bail him out of jail for murder, so Noitora stopped the car. They were now walking along the streets, not really knowing where they were going.

"Well what am I supposed to say?" Grimmjow asked, putting his hands up in exasperation.

"You're supposed to say WHY you did it," Ulquiorra was getting annoyed.

Grimmjow turned to him and sneered. "I don't kiss and tell."

Ulquiorra sighed. "Why are you such a dumbass? One, that's lame. Two, I WAS THERE."

Grimmjow huffed. _Damn. What's another reason? _"Maybe it's your fault."

Ulquiorra stopped and stared at the blue-haired man. "How on earth could it possibly be MY fault?"

"Well," Grimmjow rubbed his chin. _This is gonna be embarrassing. _"Maybe it's because you looked so damn cute."

Ulquiorra didn't say anything for awhile. "You know what I think is funny?"

"What?" Grimmjow was expecting it to be an insult.

"Hearing you say the word cute."

"Wha-" Grimmjow was slightly stunned and slightly happy. "Like it's any less queer when you say it?"

"Well you could've at least used the word…appealing," Ulquiorra searched for a better word.

Grimmjow stopped. "What the hell? What am I? A professor?"

"How the hell does that make you a professor, Grimmjow?"

"Because it's a more…a more _technical _word!" Grimmjow threw his hands up.

"It's a simple word."

"WHATEVER!" Grimmjow turned away. "You wanna know what _I _find funny?"

"Not really."

"FUCK YOU!" Grimmjow flicked him off. "I'm gonna tell you anyway."

"Fine," Ulquiorra shrugged.

"I find it hilarious how _boring _you are," Grimmjow smirked. He turned to look at his reaction.

"Grimmjow," Ulquiorra began. "I'm not boring. I just don't show EMOTION. There's a huge difference."

Grimmjow just gave him a dumb look and continued to walk. "Hey, where are we going any-"

"GRIMMJOW!" A voice shouted at the man. But it wasn't a bland voice, so it couldn't have been Ulquiorra.

They both turned around. "ICHIGO!" Grimmjow shouted back when he noticed the striking orange hair. "What's up?"

"Oh, I was just leaving the café and was heading ho-" Ichigo had caught sight of an expressionless face. "Hey! Is this Ulqui-"

"Yes! Yeah it is," Grimmjow took a step forward and leaned in to whisper into Ichigo's ear. "Look, he doesn't know I like him yet, ok? Let's keep that on the dl."

Ichigo scrunched his nose. "Dl?"

"It means down low," Grimmjow explained.

"Oh, alright!" Ichigo gave him the thumbs up.

"Grimmjow, who's this pumpkin? Ulquiorra chimed in.

"PUMPKIN?" Ichigo furrowed his eyebrows.

"Yes," Ulquiorra looked up at Ichigo's hair. "That's what your hair reminds me of."

"Why you-" Ichigo held up his fist.

"Ok, this is Ichigo. I met him today," Grimmjow looked Ichigo. "We're buddies!"

"…I'm gonna take it as you're a fag," Ulquiorra turned on his heel and started to walk away.

"What the fuck?" Grimmjow jogged to catch up to him. "NO! I just met him!"

"Yeah, but you used the word 'buddies'. That's pretty damn queer," Ulquiorra sighed.

Ichigo guffawed at that. "He's so right!"

"You shut up, Strawberry," Grimmjow pointed at him.

"Hey!" Ichigo ran and caught up to them. "You know, my name's ICHIGO."

"We're well aware, Basketball," Ulquiorra said, nonchalantly.

"WHAT?" Ichigo was getting angry.

Grimmjow started to laugh too. _Thank God. No more suffocation. _Grimmjow breathed in. _I can breathe again! _

**A/N:**

**There you have it. I brought Ichigo back. No real reason. But it's ok!**


	11. Memory

**A/N:**

**Yay for adorableness! Yeah, well, enjoy reading this.**

**Memory **

"Gay," Grimmjow protested for what felt like the millionth time.

"It's not gay! Just think of it as hanging out…which is what it is," Noitora was in his whining mood again.

"Dude, no matter how you look at it, a movie night seems so girlish!" Grimmjow yelled back at the tall man in front of him.

Noitora out on a pout face. "Come on! You can invite whoever you want!"

"What an ugly face," Szayel stepped into the room. He was holding a stack of DVDs that he had just rented.

"Can it, Pinky," Noitora shot him a dirty look.

Szayel raised an eyebrow. "Pinky? Never heard that from you."

"Yeah. And I'm the Brain," Noitora puffed out his chest.

Szayel just snorted and set the movies down on the coffee table.

Grimmjow and Szayel were over at Noitora's house. Only because Noitora had called each of them and told them there was an emergency. So they had hurried over, only to find that the emergency was that Noitora had completely lost it. He was trying to convince them to have a 'movie night' at his house. He had sent Szayel out to rent some DVDs and was still trying to get Grimmjow to go get snacks.

"Come on, man! WHOEVER YOU WANT," Noitora was still pleading.

Grimmjow sighed and thought for a few minutes. _That does give me an excuse to call Ulquiorra up. And hey, why not call that strawberry up too? _"Ok. Deal. I get to invite two people."

"Yeah! And you go get the snac-"

"No," Grimmjow cut him off. He pulled out his phone and went to his contact list, ignoring Noitora's griping. He pushed the call button on Ulquiorra's name and waited for him to answer.

_**An Hour Later**_

"Dude! Quit hogging all the popcorn!" Ichigo shouted at Noitora, who was holding the whole pull in his arms and was practically inhaling all the little pieces.

"Sorry," Noitora said with his mouth full, so it came out sounding like 'fwowwy'.

Noitora, Szayel, and Ichigo were up on the couch, sitting in a row. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra were on the floor, leaning against the couch. The coffee table was full of snacks, which Ichigo had bought on his way over. As for the movie they were watching, well…it was torture.

They had all argued over what movie to watch until Noitora declared that he had the power to decide, considering he was holding this party. So really, no one had a say-so, so Noitora overruled them and forced them to watch the God-awful movie, 'High School Musical'. But no, not even the first one, which would have been remotely better. They were forced to watch the sequel, 'High School Musical 2'.

The only thing keeping Grimmjow from shooting himself, was the person next to him. Ulquiorra. Instead of watching the horrid video, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra had decided on playing Hangman. They had a journal and were taking turns being the one to guess.

"Ok, um, A," Grimmjow chose his letter, while looking down at the paper before him.

"You've already guessed that," Ulquiorra pointed to a box that had the letters Grimmjow had used, and weren't correct. "Look at what you already have."

Grimmjow stared down at the notebook. So far, it read: S-OO- -E

It was two words. "Ok, um," Grimmjow scratched his head. He had two guesses left before he was toast. "T?"

Ulquiorra nodded and placed a T after the O. So now it read: S-OOT -E

Grimmjow stared at it for a long time. "Oh!" He finally got it. "SHOOT ME?"

"Finally," Ulquiorra placed the remaining letters in their places.

Grimmjow read it again and burst out laughing. _We think the same!_

"Grimmjow!" Noitora kicked the back of his head. "This isn't a laughing part! Do you know what Gabriel is going through?"

Grimmjow snorted. "No, I guess not. Sorry," he returned to their game, only to find Ulquiorra dozing off. He was obviously tired and probably bored. Grimmjow leaned forward to look at his face. Ulquiorra's eyes were shut.

Grimmjow was captivated. But he was quickly brought out of it when he felt something hit his shoulder. He looked down to his left shoulder to see Ulquiorra resting on it. _Damn adorableness. _

Ulquiorra's mouth was slightly open and his breathing was very quiet. His hands were resting on his lap and his legs were straight out in front of him.

Grimmjow was frozen in place. He didn't wanna wake his friend, so he chose to stay still. Grimmjow faintly blushed as he looked at the sleeping boy beside him. _This is gonna make an awesome memory. _

**A/N:**

**I don't really know why Ichigo is there. Just thought I'd throw him in to show he is now in the group. Well, please review? **


	12. Insanity

**A/N:**

**I don't kike this chapter. Yuck. Oh well. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Insanity **

"Grimmjow. Grimmjow! GRIMMJOW!"

"Huh? What?" Grimmjow looked up. He had been absentmindedly tapping his straw against the table.

"Quit tapping! It's bugging me," Ichigo was sitting across from Grimmjow, eating a Happy Meal.

Ichigo and Grimmjow had come to McDonalds for particular reason. Grimmjow just needed to get out of his house to escape extreme boredom. So he had quickly agreed to hang out with Ichigo when he had called.

"Sorry…I was just thinking," Grimmjow apologized. Even here, Grimmjow was distracted.

"Dude, chill. He's coming back in, like, what? Three days?" Ichigo tried to reassure the agitated man before him.

"So? He could at least call," Grimmjow muttered. Ulquiorra had been gone for two weeks now. He had left to visit his family in America. What irritated Grimmjow most was that he hadn't even called.

"I didn't even know he knew English!" Ichigo exclaimed, stuffing a fry in his mouth.

"Me neither," Grimmjow was a little disappointed. "He never told me."

Ichigo looked at him. "Awwww."

Grimmjow shot him a look. "What?"

"You're pouting," Ichigo pointed to Grimmjow's face. His lip was slightly puffed out.

Grimmjow blushed a little. "S-so? You know I like him!"

Ichigo's smile fell. "Yeah, I know."

"What's your problem?" Grimmjow noticed the upset look on his friend's face.

"Oh, nothing," Ichigo averted his eyes. Ichigo himself didn't even really know what was wrong with him. "Dude, you haven't touched your burger."

"Right…I forgot about it," Grimmjow picked it up and took a bite.

"Woah. Small bite. I would picture you devouring that thing whole."

Grimmjow snorted. "Yeah, usually I would probably do that," he set his meal back down. "I'm just not in the mood."

Ichigo gave him an appalled look. "You are seriously turning into a chick."

Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "Damn that guy. I blame him! I used to be so badass! Now look at me. I'm like a desperate women. It's disgusting…"

Ichigo stood up. "Well, let's go."

Grimmjow looked up at him, confused. "Where?"

"Dress shopping!"

"Sit down, or you'll become my next meal," Grimmjow threatened. "I'm just annoyed, ok?"

"Yeah, yeah. I get it. Just calm down," Ichigo sat back down. "Why don't you just call him?"

"That little bastard left his charger here, so his phone died. So I have to wait for him to call me from his hotel."

"Hmm, you think he'll call?"

Grimmjow didn't respond at first. Honestly, he didn't. He knew Ulquiorra wasn't that kind of guy. "…maybe."

Ichigo just nibbled at a fry he had soaked in ketchup. "Alright, let's head out. We can go to the arcade or something."

"Fine," Grimmjow crumpled up his remaining repast, and threw it away.

They walked out into the street and began to stroll around. As they were walking, they came across a little table where some Girl Scouts were selling their usual cookies. One girl looked at the two and approached Grimmjow. "Excuse me, sir. Would you li-"

"GO THE FUCK AWAY!" Grimmjow screamed at the young child.

She started to cry and ran off.

"Grimmjow," Ichigo stared wide-eyed at his pal. "You didn't have to yell at her!"

"Well sorry! I'm just annoyed, remember?"

"No," Ichigo grimaced, "You've hit insanity."

Grimmjow sighed. Because he knew that he was right. _Just call, damnit!_

_**Grimmjow's House**_

Ichigo had left about 30 minutes ago, and had left Grimmjow to himself. He tried to distract himself with some TV, but it didn't really work. He had been ripping up some piece of paper, so now his sofa was covered in little white bits.

He picked up his phone and called Ichigo. After a few rings, Ichigo picked up. "Hello?"

"Hey, man! What's up?" Grimmjow tried to sound chipper.

"Dude, I just saw you, like, 35 minutes ago."

"So? Can't I just call up a friend to ta-"

"Still going insane?"

"Yes and it's driving me up a wall!"

"Don't worry. He'll be back soon."

"Yeah, but what if he doesn't wanna hang out anymore?" Panic was clear in Grimmjow's voice.

"Geez, just back u-"

"Oh. Hold on, man. I've got an incoming call," Grimmjow clicked his answer button and greeted whoever the hell was calling. "Yellow?"

"I might as well hang up now," a familiar boring voice came through the speaker.

"Ulquiorra!" Grimmjow freaked when he realized who it was. "Sorry, I, uh, didn't know who it was."

"It's cool. Guess what?"

"What?" Grimmjow tried to sound nonchalant, but inside he was practically jumping for joy.

"I've found the perfect shirt for you."

"Really? What is it?" Grimmjow was grinning from ear to ear.

"It's a blue shirt, the same color as your hair, with the word QUEER written across it. It was made for you."

"YOU WANNA FUCKING DIE?"

Ulquiorra sighed. "What size do you wear?"

"Ha-ha. Very funny," Grimmjow said sarcastically.

"I'm serious. I'm gonna go back tomorrow and get it."

Grimmjow couldn't tell if he meant it or not. He hesitated for a minute. "A medium…"

"Cool. I'll see you in four days."

"Wait. I thought you were coming back in THREE days."

"I am. But I need a day to rest, moron."

"Fine. Whatever. Call me when you get home, jackass."

"Sure," then Ulquiorra hung up.

Grimmjow was finally calmer. _Oh yeah! Ichigo! _

He clicked back on to talk to Ichigo. "Sorry. It was Ulquiorra."

"Oh? Are you gonna chill out now?"

"Well," Grimmjow chuckled lightly. "All I can say is that that boy is gonna send me to an insane asylum one day."

**A/N:**

**Sorry for pulling Ulquiorra away again. He'll be back. So yeah! Anyway, please review. Criticism welcome.**


	13. Misfortune

**A/N:**

**There. I hope you enjoy it. These are so easy to write since they're so short. Anyway, I hope you like it.**

**Misfortune**

_He should be home now. _Grimmjow glanced at the clock. Ulquiorra's plane had landed yesterday, and he had told Grimmjow that they would hang out today. Grimmjow had grown impatient and kept peeking at the clock. He had checked his phone a billion times already, but there were still no new messages. _That jerk! _

Grimmjow had been waiting for hours now. Fuck it. He sat up, climbed off the couch, put his shoes on, and left. _He won't come to me, so I'll go there! _

Grimmjow set out onto the streets and head for his best friend's house. When he arrived, he knocked on Ulquiorra's door. There was no response. Grimmjow pounded it harder. Still no answer. Grimmjow was started to get angry. He kicked the door and yelled, "ULQUI-FUCKING-ORRA! OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR!"

There was, yet again, no reply. Grimmjow balled his hands into fist and clenched his teeth. "FINE! I'LL OPEN IT MYSELF!" He tried the knob, and it, surprisingly, opened up. "Huh," Grimmjow stepped into Ulquiorra's house.

Grimmjow looked around his friend's house, noticing that Ulquiorra was nowhere in sight. "Ulquiorra?"

"In here," came a meek voice from inside Ulquiorra's room.

Grimmjow walked into his room and saw his friend lying on his bed. His eyes instantly widened. "Woah. What's up with you?"

Ulquiorra was practically white. His eyes were swollen, red, and really watery looking. His nose was red and he was sniffling a lot. So in a nutshell, he looked like hell. "I'm obviously sick."

"I can see that," Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "I meant, how did this happen to you?"

"Well, I guess I caught it from someone in America," Ulquiorra coughed. "Those stupid, filthy, unheal-"

"Dude. Chill. So, why didn't you call me to tell me you couldn't come?"

"I didn't feel like it," Ulquiorra shrugged. Well, as best he could.

"Bitch," Grimmjow said under his breath. "Well what can I do?"

Ulquiorra gave him a puzzled look. "What?"

"Well since I'm here, I might as well help you out," Grimmjow casually stated, like it was obvious.

"Oh. The can you make me some chicken noodle soup," Ulquiorra's voice was really hoarse. Grimmjow hadn't really noticed.

"I'll try," Grimmjow muttered and turned to leave.

"Try?"

_He heard me? _Grimmjow just craned his neck around and gave the sick boy a devious smile.

In the kitchen, Grimmjow scrambled around, searching for a pot. Once he retrieved one he filled it tomato soup.

_Good. Now…noodles. _He opened up one of Ulquiorra's cabinets and pulled out some pasta noodles. He poured them into the liquid that was heating on the stove. _Chicken…chicken. _Grimmjow threw open the fridge and peered around. Nothing. He went back to a cabinet and looked around in there. No chicken. He picked up a can of tuna. _This would substitute chicken, right?_

He dumped the fish food into the pot and turned on the stove. He walked into the living room to watch some TV.

After what he assumed was enough time, Grimmjow went back into the kitchen and took the pot off the stove-top. He find a glass bowl and poured the disgusting substance into it.

"Chow time!" Grimmjow ambled back into Ulquiorra's room and set the bowl onto his nightstand. "Sit up."

Ulquiorra did as he was told. He then grabbed the bowl and set it in front of him. "What the hell is this?" He gave his server a revolted look.

Grimmjow returned it with an innocent look. "Chicken noodle soup."

Ulquiorra furrowed his brow. "This did NOT come out of the can."

"Can?"

"The one in my cupboard," Ulquiorra sounded cautious. In his own way, considering his voice was still boring.

"WHAT?" Grimmjow ran back into the kitchen and tore open the cabinet. There it was. A can labeled Chicken Noodle Soup. _How did I miss that? _

Grimmjow walked shamefully back into the bedroom. "Sorry."

"I just don't see how you could be so much of a dumb-ass."

Grimmjow glared at him. "In my defense, I didn't even know this shit existed."

"That explains everything," Ulquiorra sighed. He was evidently still tired.

Grimmjow sighed too. He reached down to take the bowl away, but was slapped on the hand when he did so. "What was that for?"

"I haven't ate it yet, moron."

"Dude. It's gonna be disgusting. Why would you EAT IT?"

"Because," Ulquiorra picked up the spoon and dipped it into the soup. "I don't waste food," he put the spoon in his mouth. "Especially food made by y-"

That's when Ulquiorra spit the soup back out. Tuna and all. "IS THISTUNA?" Ulquiorra shrieked.

Grimmjow looked sheepish. "Y-yes."

"ARE YOU REALLY THAT IDIOTIC?"

"Stop shouting! Your voice is already hoarse. Do want to make it any worse?"

Ulquiorra breathed in. Then exhaled. "I take it back."

"What back?"

"I can't eat this," he pushed the glass dish towards Grimmjow. "It's horrible."

Grimmjow took the dish. "Sorry, man. I tried though," he gave Ulquiorra a hopeful smile.

Ulquiorra just looked at him. "But I don't think you did."

"Just sleep, you bastard."

Ulquiorra rolled over and instantly fell sound asleep.

Grimmjow stared at him. _He's a lot cuter when he doesn't talk. _He looked down at the meal before him. _How unfortunate. I can't even help this twerp. _

**A/N:**

**Grimmjow's stupidity. Ha-ha. Well please review! **


	14. Smile

**A/N:**

**It's just the two main people in this chapter. And we're getting somewhere. I know EXACTLY what I'm gonna do. It's just going to take a few chapters to get there. **

**Smile **

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. I think I would know," Ulquiorra sighed.

Grimmjow rubbed the back off his neck. "Look, I'm just making sure. You looked like you were dead a week ago, and now you're claiming you're perfectly fine."

"Because I am. I was SICK, ok? It was probably just the flu. People get over those, you know?"

"I don't need your sarcasm," Grimmjow stepped onto the elevator. He was stuck between a mom with a stroller and a fat guy that was probably only here for the food court. Today, since Ulquiorra was over his illness, they had decided to go to the mall.

"Why are we here?" Ulquiorra looked out of the glass wall.

"You didn't HAVE to come. I just came for a new video game," Grimmjow quickly jumped out of the elevator, relieved to be out of it. "I just POLITELY invited."

"And I POLITELY accepted your invitation.," Ulquiorra followed close behind his friend.

"Well it's not very polite of you to keep complaining, now is it?" Grimmjow walked into the game store and began on his hunt.

"What game is it that you want anyway?" Ulquiorra stood beside Grimmjow, not taking interest in the games before him.

Grimmjow picked up a case and read the back of it. "Nothing in particular. I just want a new game."

Ulquiorra turned his back to the blue-haired man. He looked in front of him and picked up a game that had a man with a large gun on the cover. He turned back to Grimmjow. "Here," he handed him the game.

"What is this?" Grimmjow took it and began to examine it.

"I don't know. I just thought it looked like something you would enjoy."

Grimmjow didn't know if it was because the game looked interesting, or if it was the fact that Ulquiorra had picked it out, but the next thing he knew, he was purchasing it.

"There. Now you have your game. Can we go eat now?" Ulquiorra started heading toward the food court.

"Sure," Grimmjow strolled over to where Ulquiorra was. "Which place you wanna eat from?"

Ulquiorra looked around. "I don't know about you, but I'm going to Chick-fil-a.," and then he went and stood in line.

Grimmjow ran up next to him. "Me too! I love their chicken! It's awesome!"

"Maybe that's why they call it CHICK-fil-a. Because it's their specialty."

Grimmjow just rolled his eyes.

After they had gotten their food, they found a table and sat down to eat. "Thank God! I'm starving!" Grimmjow yanked his box of little chickens out and ripped it open. After shoving about three into his mouth, he peered up at Ulquiorra, who was staring at Grimmjow. Ulquiorra had carefully opened his box, and was about to place a single chicken piece into his mouth. "What?" Grimmjow asked with his mouth full of poultry.

"You're a pig."

"And you're a girl."

And then Ulquiorra smiled. SMILED. Ulquiorra. He actually showed emotion…and it was _happy_.

Grimmjow's mouth was gaping at what he had just witnessed. Ulquiorra would never had smiled at a joke like that before. Not even at a joke about GRIMMJOW! Grimmjow was completely dumbstruck.

"What?" Ulquiorra looked at Grimmjow like he was crazy.

Grimmjow came back to reality and shook his head. "You…smiled," he barely whispered.

Ulquiorra didn't hear him, and continued to eat gracefully.

Grimmjow just sat there and wished to see it once more. The picture was burned into his brain, but he still wanted to witness it again. He sat and watched Ulquiorra eat. _Is it possible to like someone more because of a smile? _

**A/N:**

**Yay! Now I know what I'm doing for the NEXT chapter! Hooray! **


	15. Silence

**A/N:**

**Ok, thanks for all the people that have reviewed and favored my story. You keep me going! And, sorry this chapter is so short. It just…happened.**

**Silence**

"Oh, come on! Ten minutes," Szayel pleaded.

Ulquiorra sighed. "But why this store?" Ulquiorra and Szayel had decided to hang out today. But Szayel was trying to get Ulquiorra to go into some science store for geeks. Literally, the name of the store was GEEK.

"Because I LOVE stuff like this!" Szayel's mouth was practically watering as he gazed at the nerd store.

"You really live up to your image."

Szayel looked at him. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Ulquiorra just stared at the man's eyes, where a pair of glasses was being held up by his nose.

"Well, whatever. Please?" Szayel tried to give him a puppy-dog look, but it was pretty weird seeing a MAN do that, so Ulquiorra reluctantly trailed behind the giddy Szayel into the bore store.

As the pink-haired boy searched with wonder, Ulquiorra just followed him wherever he lead him. "So, why aren't you hanging out with Grimmjow today?" Szayel asked while looking at some experiment kit or whatever.

"Oh…I don't know. I hung out with him yesterday," Ulquiorra turned his head so that Szayel couldn't see him.

"Yeah, but you two ALWAYS hang out," Szayel pointed out.

"SO? He…" Ulquiorra trailed off.

Szayel was now intrigued. "He WHAT?"

"He's…kinda changing me," Ulquiorra could already feel himself going red.

Szayel noticed the blush, despite Ulquiorra's attempt to hide it. "I can see that."

"Yeah, but I dunno why," Ulquiorra felt like his face was burning.

Szayel leapt to his feet. "Yes you do!"

"No, I don't," Ulquiorra attempted to escape from Szayel, but he had a hold on him now.

"Dude. You have a PERSONALITY now. That's big for you."

Ulquiorra didn't appreciate this statement, but he knew that Szayel was right. "Ok. So maybe I do know why…"

"Then say it! Admit it. Come on, we're friends," Szayel was so eager to hear this.

Ulquiorra hesitated. "Alright, maybe I KIND OF like him…but that's ALL it is."

Szayel was grinning so big that it looked like his mouth occupied half his face. "Yes! I knew it! You LIKE him! Like, more than a friend!"

"Yes, yes. We already established that. Don't you have nerd things to do?"

"Dude. This is HUGE. You, Ulquiorra, like him, GRIMMJOW."

"What?"

Ulquiorra and Szayel turned around to see a shocked Ichigo. "Oh, um, uh…" Szayel stumbled for some sort of explanation. "W-why are you here?"

"I bring my sisters here sometimes. Moreover, WHAT," Ichigo was addressing the whole liking Grimmjow matter.

"We, uh, not th-that Grimmjow," poor Szayel was trying, but not succeeding.

Ichigo stomped up to Ulquiorra and stared him straight in the face. "YOU LIKE GRIMMJOW?" He yelled in the wide-eyed face of Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra couldn't say anything. He was too stunned. _He knows I like Grimmjow_. He just looked and looked at the orange-haired boy in front of him. _Will he tell him_?

"Well?" Ichigo still wanted to know.

Ulquiorra just stood there, silent.

**A/N:**

**It's about time for Ulquiorra to admit it! Yeah, so thanks for reading! **


	16. Illusion

**A/N:**

**Guess who! I'm back! Sorry it took a billion years to update. A lot of poop happened and school started a few weeks ago. So yeah. Updates will definitely be slower, but will happen! Please bare with me! Enjoy!**

**Illusion**

"..what?" Ulquiorra finally managed to croak out.

"I just heard you say you liked GRIMMJOW," Ichigo was still in shock.

Szayel looked from one boy to the other. "What? That was just an illusion. Your mind is playing tricks on you," Szayel was really trying.

Since Ichigo was stupid, for a split second, he believed Szayel. "Oh, I guess you're righ-WAIT. NO! I know what I heard!"

"And what, exactly, did you hear?" Szayel was trying to confuse the strawberry.

Irritation was vivid on Ichigo's face. "THAT THIS DULL MORON LIKES GRIMMJOW!"

Ulquiorra narrowed his eyes at the angry boy. "Even if I do like him, it gives you no right to insult me, Orange One." Ichigo just seemed to get angrier. "Why does it affect you anyway?"

Ichigo's face changed almost instantly. He quickly went from anger to nervous. "Well…I…he's my friend, right? S-so, I care-"

"Bad excuse." Ulquiorra shot back.

Ichigo was defeated. He had nothing to retort with. "I'm gonna go see Grimmjow." with that, he turned on his heel and began to leave.

Ulquiorra snorted in disgust. "Damn queer. Why did he have t-"

"GO!" Szayel spontaneously shouted at the raven-haired man.

"What…why?"

Szayel rubbed his temples. "ICHIGO, the boy that just flipped out on you and heard that you liked Grimmjow, is going to see GRIMMJOW."

For a second Ulquiorra just looked at him. Then realization hit him like a bus. "Oh! Damnit!" Ulquiorra started to walk quickly off before turning to shout bye to his pink-haired friend.

"Yeah, yeah," Szayel just waved him off.

**Grimmjow's House**

"It's a lie! Don't listen to him!"

"This guy is a fag!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Whatever, just close your ears Grimmjow!"

"Grimm, listen, this guy-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP," Grimmjow finally shouted at the two boys.

Ulquiorra and Ichigo instantly did as they were told. The two had shown up at the same time, racing each other there the whole time. When they arrived at Grimmjow's abode, they had beat ferociously at his door until the teal-haired man had answered. Right when he did he was bombarded with shouts that he couldn't quite understand because of the fact the two were shouting over each other.

"Ok. ONE AT A FUCKING TIME," Grimmjow looked at Ulquiorra. "Ulquiorra goes first."

"The hell?" Ichigo freaked out at the fact that Ulquiorra was chosen to speak first. "Why does he get to-"

"BECAUSE I FUCKING SAID SO," Grimmjow looked at Ichigo with a '_Dude, you know why' _look. "My house, my rules," he looked back at Ulquiorra. "Go ahead."

"Well. This fagot is probably just jealous because I'm better friends with you than he is. Which is dumb, because it's YOU we're talking about."

"Why you-" Grimmjow held up a fist at Ulquiorra.

"So basically, Ichigo is just ugly with envy. End of story."

Grimmjow thought for a moment. "Alright…Ichigo?" He looked over at the strawberry. What he saw was that Ichigo was practically steaming with fury. "Um…Ichigo? Chill ou-"

Ulquiorra's eyes widened and mouth dropped. Grimmjow was frozen from shock.

Grimmjow had been cut off by Ichigo. But not with words. Much more than words.

Ulquiorra shut his tight, and hoped that what he just witnessed was an illusion. That when he opened his eyes, he wouldn't see orange on blue.

**A/N:**

**Oh no, what? WHAT JUST HAPPENED? Haha, you'll find out next chapter. I'm a little rusty, so sorry if it sucked! Please review and tell me what you think! :D**


	17. Blood

**A/N:**

**Yeah! Two in one day! Maybe more! I don't like this chapter! But maybe you will! **

**Blood**

"Holy…shit…shit, shit, shit, SHIT!" Grimmjow was wide-eyed and frantic. His hands were in his hair, and it kind of looked like he would pull his hair out. He was pacing around his living room while Ulquiorra and Ichigo sat on the couch. Grimmjow stopped pacing, turned to face Ichigo, and pointed straight at him. "NO! No, no, no. Noooo. NO!"

"Dude, I'm not a dog," Ichigo stared right up at the boy he had just kissed.

When Ichigo abruptly kissed Grimmjow, it took the teal-haired man a full 30 seconds to realize what was happening. Once he did come to, he pushed Ichigo off, screamed, and ran away like a pansy. It took Ulquiorra and Ichigo 30 minutes to find him hidden behind a bush outside his apartment. They had spotted him from the window above the bush. Once they got him, they drug him inside and waited for him to reach sanity. After 45 minutes, they decided that THIS was as close as he would get.

"Well what else am I supposed to do?" Grimmjow looked like a sea of emotions. Anger, confusion, panic, fright, disgusted, and a little sad. _Why did Ulquiorra have to see that? _He glanced over at Ulquiorra, who was just staring at the floor, zoning out. He had been silent this whole time.

"Ok, chill," Ichigo stood up and walked over to Grimmjow. He put his hand on Grimmjow's shoulder, trying to soothe him. "You just need to-"

"DON"T FUCKING TOUCH ME!" Grimmjow jumped back and stood in a defense pose. Well, more like a queer trying to look like a ninja pose.

Ichigo raised his hands and backed away. "Whatever you say, man."

Grimmjow heaved a sigh. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you kiss me?"

"Oh. That," Ichigo took a single step forward.

"STOP!" Grimmjow picked up a chair from his table and held it out it front of him, the legs to Ichigo.

"Dude. I wasn't gonna touch you."

"EXPLAIN YOURSELF."

"Well, I put one foot in front of the other, and-"

"I MEANT THE DAMN KISS."

"…right. Well, because I like you, obviously."

"AHHHHHHHH!" Grimmjow made a break for the door, but Ichigo beat him to it, blocking his way.

"Not that again," Ichigo stretched out his hands in front of the door.

Grimmjow looked back at the window. "WINDOW!" He ran for the window, but, again, was beat by Ichigo.

"CALM THE HELL DOWN!" Ichigo screamed at the hysterical man. "Hey…where's he going?"

Ichigo was referring to Ulquiorra, who was about to leave through the front door.

"Um…Ulquiorra?" Grimmjow called nervously to the black-haired boy.

Ulquiorra didn't respond. He had froze in place.

Ichigo slightly smirked. "Ulquiorra? Are you ok?" He stepped toward the man. Once he was close enough, he whispered in his ear, "Or are you just jealous?"

_*WHAM*_

"HOLY FUCK-TARDS!" Grimmjow yelled in shock.

"OW!" Ichigo as laying on the floor, wallowing in pain.

Ulquiorra just looked as bored as ever. He had turned around and smacked Ichigo right in the jaw. The shock and power had sent the orange-haired boy to the floor.

"OH MY-" Ichigo touched his lip then looked at his hand. "I'M BLEEDING!"

Ulquiorra just stared at him. Grimmjow had one foot on the windowsill and the other planted on the floor, eyes wide.

"BLOOD! Blood…blood…bl…." Ichigo's words trailed off. He had passed out on the floor.

Ulquiorra looked down at him. "Fagot."

**A/N:**

**Well, that's it! Please review so I know how I'm doing! **


	18. Rainbow

**A/N:**

**Here's my next chapter! Rainbow was quite hard to think of something, so I just put it in the best I could. Oh! Thanks to everyone who reads and reviews my story! It really helps! :D**

**Rainbow**

"_Ichigo?"_

_Ow…_Ichigo had pain in his jaw and head. _What the hell happened?_

"_Ichigo!"_

_Ok…recap: I kissed Grimmjow, he attempted suicide, I got hit…_

"_Fuck, Ichigo! Get the hell up!"_

Ichigo was woken up by a splash of liquid on him. Well, more like a gush of water because he was completely soaked. "Wh-huh?"

"Finally up, jack-ass?" Grimmjow stood over Ichigo, an ugly-ass smirk present on his face.

Ichigo rubbed his forward. "Um…I think."

"Good….THEN GET THE FUCK OFF MY COUCH."

Ichigo winced, then sat up. As he did, pain came from his head. "Ouch…the hell? Why do I hurt so fucking bad?"

Grimmjow's smile just seemed to widen. "Oh, don't you remember? Ulquiorra here punched the shit out of your jaw."

Ichigo turned his attention to the boy in the kitchen. Murder was clear on the raven-haired boy's face.

Ichigo shuddered. _Am I in hell? _"I know THAT. I meant why does my _head _hurt?"

Grimmjow guffawed. "Ha! When I was moving you to the couch, I kinda dropped you and your head hit the coffee table."

Ichigo just stared at the dumb-ass before him. "Alright…well, what happened after that God-awful blow to the face?"

"Oh. You-"

"You passed out like a twat," Ulquiorra had cut Grimmjow off.

Grimmjow glanced back at Ulquiorra. "Yeah…what we don't know is WHY."

Ichigo looked blank. "Why what?"

Anger flashed in Grimmjow's eyes. "Wow. Déjà vu." Grimmjow closed his eyes. "Quit being do fucking dense and tell us why you passed out!"

Ichigo faintly blushed. "Um…blood."

Grimmjow and Ulquiorra exchanged a look. "Blood?"

"Yeah."

"How the-" Grimmjow started.

"Oh! BLOOD! You're queasy around blood!" Ulquiorra's murder look was replaced with a look of triumph.

Ichigo grit his teeth. "Shut up!"

"Wow…how _lame_!" Ulquiorra was mocking Ichigo as clear as day.

"Go to he-"

"What," Grimmjow stood between the two, looking from one to the other.

Ichigo and Ulquiorra fixed their eyes on Grimmjow. Then looked at each other. Then back to the blue-haired idiot. "_Huh_?"

Grimmjow shrugged. "I mean, I don't get it. You're queasy with blood? The hell does that mean?"

"Oh my fucking God," Ulquiorra pinched the bridge of his nose.

Ichigo suppressed a laugh. "Wow…I never knew you were THIS much of a dim-wit."

Ulquiorra scoffed. "Like you're any better?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Oh please. You're no professor either, Dr. Dull."

"I cannot believe you just called me Dr. Dull."

Ichigo puffed his chest out. "Hey! It was pretty damn clever!"

"No, dolt, it wasn't."

"Dr. Du-"

"UGH!" Grimmjow threw his hands up. "JUST TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK IT MEANS!"

Ulquiorra sighed. "It means blood makes him nauseous."

Ichigo nodded, looking at the ground.

"Oh…well that's…that's…" Grimmjow was dumb-struck.

"That's okay. Don't push yourself," Ulquiorra pat Grimmjow's back.

"DAMNIT ULQUIORRA!"

Ulquiorra started to walk towards the door. "Well, I'm gonna go. I have to go home and make dinner."

"Yeah, I guess you guys should go," Grimmjow shoved his hands in his pockets.

Ichigo raised his eyebrows. "Or I could stay here toni-"

"FUCK NO!" Grimmjow pointed towards the door. "Just leave my house before I strangle you."

Ichigo reluctantly got up and went to the door. "Fine…we'll talk later."

Grimmjow just waved them out, sick to his stomach at the thought of what 'talk' was waiting for him.

**OUTSIDE**

"What the shit!" Ichigo stepped directly in a puddle. "When the hell did it rain?"

Ulquiorra stepped around the giant puddle, like Ichigo should have. "When you were passed out like a girl."

"It's not that weird!" Ichigo huffed. "A lot of people are like me and-" He looked up at the sky, where a giant rainbow was above the them. "Look…a rainbow…"

Ulquiorra squinted his eyes at the sky. "That is the gayest shit I have ever heard."

Ichigo opened his mouth to yell, then stopped himself. He stepped beside Ulquiorra and leaned in close to his face. "You know, one day you'll have to admit just how gay you actually are."

Ulquiorra started to walk slower, while Ichigo just kept up his steady pace.

_I never thought of that…_

**A/N:**

**I don't know how I feel about this chapter…oh well, what's done is done! Please be excited for the next chapter! **


	19. Gray

**A/N:**

**Wow. Long chapter compared to my others. I kind of like this chapter, so hopefully you will too!**

**Gray**

"Oh fuck it," Grimmjow crossed his arms and stared at the board before him. "This is just damn impossible."

"Just put a word down! There has to be SOMETHING," Ulquiorra was getting frustrated with Grimmjow's pure stupidity.

"Hmmm," Grimmjow stroke his nonexistent beard in a comical attempt. "Ah! There," he placed a few letters after the F in felinophobia, a word meaning a fear of cats. Ulquiorra had put that one down, which made Grimmjow try and put smart words too. But alas, the word 'inevitable' was nothing new to Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra read the word and sighed. He looked Grimmjow directly in the eyes. "Grimmjow… 'frust' isn't a word."

Grimmjow made a face. Then laughed a little. "Yes it is! Like… 'Man, it sure is FRUSTY in here'. Or, 'Wow! That's a lot of frust!'"

"No. No, it's not."

Grimmjow squinted his eyes. "Check that…that _thing_!"

"You mean the _dictionary_?" Ulquiorra rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

Ulquiorra grabbed the book and opened it up for what felt like the millionth time that day. Grimmjow kept putting things he thought were words. Sometimes it was just sad. He would put a bunch of random letters like 'fdfdga' then look at Ulquiorra with a large grin. When Ulquiorra would tell Grimmjow that that was in no way CLOSE to a word, the teal-haired man would point to the vowel and say, 'All words have at least one vowel'.

The raven-haired boy flipped through the F's, not really looking hard. "Nope. Not a word."

Grimmjow pouted. "Well it should be," he mumbled. Grimmjow stared down at the Scrabble board.

Today it was raining. Hard. Ulquiorra had come to hang out, but when the clouds showed up, they decided to stay home and hang out there. They had started to watch TV, but they soon lost signal, so they chose to play board games instead. Scrabble was obviously Ulquiorra's choice.

As Grimmjow stared down at the words, he read all the ones Ulquiorra had put down. They were all long and sounded intelligent, even though Grimmjow had zero idea about what they meant. _Smart guy…_Grimmjow had a slight smile. "Hey…what do you think the longest word is? I think it's ."

"No. It's actually the chemical name of titin. It contains 189,819 letters," Ulquiorra spoke it so nonchalantly.

Grimmjow gawked at him. "H-how did you KNOW that? I was sort of joking!"

"Oh…well I just happen to know it."

"Hey, you know what the longest word is?"

"I JUST said th-"

"No, no! Just say 'what?'."

Ulquiorra furrowed his eyebrows. "Ok…what is it?"

"Smiles!" Grimmjow grinned at him.

Ulquiorra blinked at the moron in front of him. "I don't know if I'm supposed to hit you, laugh, or be concerned."

"No! Ok," he held up his index finger. "One, fuck you. And two, it's a joke! So just ask why."

"Do I have t-"

"YES."

"Fine. Why?" Ulquiorra was becoming exasperated.

"Because it has MILES in it! MILES! Smiles, miles! Get it?" Grimmjow was in a pitiable fit of laughter.

"Yes. I get."

Grimmjow's shoulders dropped. "You didn't laugh."

"Because I-"

_*Rumble*_

"The hell?" Grimmjow walked over to the window and pulled back the curtain. Lightning flashed before him. "The storm is here!"

"Oh great. Fantastic. Now the power's gonna go out."

Grimmjow chuckled. "No, no, no. That doesn't happen often. Besides, what's the worst that'll happen? We have to stop playing Scrabble? Oh noooo!" Sarcasm was thick in Grimmjow's voice.

"Very funny."

"I know. I'm just too-"

_*Click*_

"!" Grimmjow yelled with frustration.

Just then the power had gone out, like Ulquiorra predicted.

"Just go get some flashlights," Ulquiorra remained calm and sat still.

"What?" Grimmjow was flinging his arms about, looking for something to hold onto.

"Flashlights. Get them."

Grimmjow grabbed hold of the couch. "Oh…I don't have any."

"Dumb-ass."

"Well pardon me!" Grimmjow took a seat on the couch, afraid to move in fear of tripping over the coffee table again. "We'll just have to deal with it until the storm passes."

Ulquiorra just made a meek noise. A few minutes passed before Ulquiorra decided to speak. "Hey…we never did discuss that kiss…"

Grimmjow flipped his shit. "DUDE! I DON'T WANNA HAVE TO REMEMBER THAT ORANGE PUFF BALL'S LIPS ON MY-"

"Not that!" Ulquiorra threw a scrabble letter at Grimmjow. "I meant the one in the woods…that time…"

"Oh…" _Fuck. I thought he forgot about that humiliating moment. _"I just-I…I" _How do I explain myself? _"Didn't we already discuss this?"

"Not really. You just made some lame excuse about my cuteness."

Grimmjow's face looked like a baboon's butt. Red as fuck. "I can't, ok?"

"Why. Why the hell not?" Annoyance was rising in Ulquiorra's voice.

"I-," Grimmjow had nothing else to say as an excuse. _Oh, fuck me_. "Look, _I swear _I will tell you sometime-"

"NO!" Ulquiorra was shouting now. "It has been FOREVER since that damn kiss! When is 'sometime'? When you're in hell?"

Grimmjow gaped at the short man before him. "I-I'm not going to hell!"

"GET SERIOUS!" Ulquiorra was so furious now.

_Why is he so damn mad? _"I just wanna-"

"TELL ME!"

"BECAUSE I FUCKING LIKE YOU, OK?"

_*Click* _

The lights clicked back on. Both boys had risen to their feet, breathing heavily, staring each other down.

Both their chest rose and fell, the gray sky behind them.

**A/N:**

**Yay! I enjoyed this chapter. Oh, btw, someone new is in our future of this fanfiction. Hint: Red hair. LEGIT red hair. **

**Ha! Please review! **


	20. Fortitude

**A/N:**

**This chapter was poopy, but necessary. I just wanted to get it over with so it's not too well. I'm just too excited for the next chapter! Anyway, please enjoy!**

**Fortitude **

"_I could tell you his favorite colors green  
He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie"_

A horrid Taylor Swift song was playing over the speakers at the mall. Grimmjow tried his very best to block it out and think of songs he actually LIKED. It didn't help when Ichigo was singing it at the top of his lungs.

They had come to the mall to discuss Grimmjow's 'problem' with Ichigo. Ichigo suggested his home, but Grimmjow quickly declined, afraid to be alone with this maniac.

"This song reminds me of you," Ichigo sipped his slushie loudly.

"How the HELL does this remind you of me?" Grimmjow glared at the orange-haired boy in front of him.

Ichigo shrugged. "Isn't your favorite color green?"

"No."

"Um, what about-"

"I don't even fucking have a sister. You don't know my fucking father. And my birthday is the 31."

Ichigo sat for a moment. "…of what mont-"

"You don't need to know. I don't want you to come and pop out of my cake in a damn bikini."

Ichigo laughed. "I wouldn't do that!" He looked right in Grimmjow's eyes. "Unless you-"

"I DON'T," Grimmjow was so irritated, it wasn't even funny. "I just want you to clarify this damn junk to me."

Ichigo cocked an eyebrow. "What 'junk'? The kiss? I already explained. I like you."

Grimmjow waved the thought away. _How could this jack-ass like me? He knows I like Ulquiorra. _"Well, don't. I already like Ulquiorra! You know that!"

"So?" A grin spread across his face. "I could steal you away."

Grimmjow cringed. _Ew_. "Ok, when did you become so _creepy_? Please just leave me be."

Ichigo slightly chuckled. "Look. it's just like a tiny crush, alright? Just focus on Ulquiorra."

Grimmjow relaxed tiny bit. "Good. Because I told him that I liked him."

"WHAT?"

"Dude, chill-"

"How'd he respond?"

Grimmjow furrowed his eyebrows. "Um, he left. He said he had dinner to make, then left."

_What a bad excuse. _"I don't get it…" Ichigo mumbled under his breath. _Doesn't he like this guy?_

"Huh?" Grimmjow brought Ichigo out of his thought.

"O-oh! I mean, so, what'll you do?"

Grimmjow looked a little hurt, and a little confused. "I dunno…we have a trip starting next week…so I hope things won't be awkwa-"

"A TRIP?"

"WOULD YOU QUIT FUCKING SHOUTING AT ME!"

Ichigo sat back and cleared his throat. "Sorry…what trip? Where are you going?"

"Well it's not JUST me and that guy…it's him plus Noitora and Szayel…and others."

"What? Like who 'others'?"

"It's some shitty shared cabin. So, I don't WHO exactly…but some others."

Ichigo's eyes were big and full of excitement. "Can I come?" The thrill was thick in his voice.

Grimmjow thought about what happened the last time him, Ichigo, and Ulquiorra were in the same room. Not good. "I dunno man…"

"PLEASE! I swear I'll be good! I won't provoke Ulquiorra anymore! I promise!"

_Jesus Christ…_ "Fine, fine. I'll talk to the others and see if it's cool with them." _Anything to shut you up._

"YES!" Ichigo through his hands up in victory.

This was going to be pure hell.

"_Yes, I could tell you his favorite colors green  
He loves to argue oh and it kills me  
His sisters beautiful he has his father's eyes  
And if you asked me if I love him  
If you ask me if I love him, I'd lie"_

This was going to take some serious fortitude.

**A/N:**

**Sorry to anyone that likes that Taylor Swift "I'd Lie" song. I just…wanted to put it there. ANYWAY! The next chapter will hopefully be amazing and pants-wettingly hilarious! Review?**


End file.
